Dead but Not Dead
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione is held by the man she loves as she looks out over the Hogwarts grounds after the final battle.


A/N: I am having fun with some of these prompts... LOL... This will be a oneshot... It will also be for the, The If You Dare Challenge and the Unusual Ships on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 371: Dead

Unusual Ship/Pairing: Hermione/Regulus

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione blinked away the tears she refused to let fall as she looked out over Hogwarts grounds at all the dead scattered across it. The war was finally over but the price that had been paid was high. At this point as she looked from one to another she didn't care what side that they had fought on. All she cared about is the fact that there were so many witches and wizards laying dead for everyone to see. She bit back a sob at the sight of certain people because she had to stay strong. She had to be able to help everyone gather the dead so that there could be a final count and a list of names.

When she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind she sagged against the body behind her. She knew who it was without even looking because she knew the feel of his arms. She finally let the tears fall as he held her. She didn't care about the gasps of shocks coming from those who had thought that the man standing behind her holding her was dead. All she cared about in that moment was the fact that he was here with her and holding her when she needed him the most. "I have missed you, Regulus."

Regulus smiled slightly and kissed Hermione on the head as he turned her around to face him. "I have missed you, Hermione Jean Granger-Black. I know that you are probably wondering so I will just flat out tell you that both Severus and Sirius are alive and doing good. I know that you're hurting because of all the death but you need to remember that what happened here on this day was a long time coming. If the war hadn't ended today then even more people would have been lost. I love you, Hermione, and I refuse to let you drown yourself in guilt for what happened. You do NOT have to be strong for everyone, Mia."

Hermione sighed and buried her head in Regulus' chest. "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag. Thank you for outing yourself so to speak in order to be here for me."

Regulus shook his head and nudge Hermione's head up. Once he had her head up he bent his head and lightly kissed her. "The people who need to know that I am alive already know. Sirius, Severus, Harry, and me already sat down and talked to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones. They both understand why we didn't tell anyone before now. Hermione, I would walk through fire for you if you needed me so outing myself to people who didn't know I was alive doesn't even rate on the top ten things I would do to make sure you were alright. All that matters to me is you and making sure that you are not locked inside your head. Now let us go and get you checked out by Poppy. And don't even try to tell me no, wife."

Hermione gave a watery chuckle. "Yes, husband." She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw Regulus smirk. "I love you, Reg, and if you hadn't come out and up to me when you did I would have lost it."

Regulus smiled gently and kissed Hermione deeply once more before he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided through the throngs of people and into the castle. He didn't let go as he led her through the halls and finally into the hospital wing where he sat her on a bed. Now that he had her back in his arms there was no way in hell he was going to let her go ever again if he could help it. He gave a curt nod to his brother, Severus, Lucius, and Harry but he never once took his arm away from Hermione or looked away from her as Poppy started checking her over.

* * *

A/N 2: This is one of those stories where you can come up with whatever you want in order to get the result you want for the story... I purposely didn't write about how Regulus was alive or how him and Hermione got together... I will let you all use your imaginations for that... I hope you enjoyed this story! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
